1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain shifting device, and more particularly to a chain shifting device or a derailleur for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chain shifting devices or derailleurs are provided for stretching an endless driving chain and for shifting the chain to engage with either of a plurality of rear sprocket wheels so as to change speed of the bicycles. However, typical derailleurs comprise a rather complicated configuration that is adverse for manufacturing purposes and comprise a large volume that is adverse for packaging purposes and adverse for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional derailleurs for bicycles.